The present disclosure relates to a fastening component for vehicles.
There is a known fastening structure that fastens in a vehicle a mounting member and a target, to which the mounting member is mounted, with a bolt and a nut (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-105585). The fastening structure fixes the mounting member and the target with a spacer member or the like arranged between the mounting member and the target.
In a conventional fastening structure, as shown in FIG. 4, a mounting member 106 having a plate-shaped portion (for example, a bracket) is provided with a nut 103 and a spacer 104. The nut 103 is attached to an opposite surface of the mounting member 106 relative to a target 100 by, for example, projection welding. The spacer 104 is attached to a surface of the mounting member 106 facing the target 100 by, for example, arc welding. By inserting a bolt 107 through the target 100 to be screw-engaged in the nut 103, the mounting member 106 is fastened to the target 100. The spacer 104 has a through-hole for passing a shaft of the bolt 107, and thus is tube shaped.
That is, in the conventional fastening structure, the nut 103 and the spacer 104 are attached to the both surfaces of the mounting member 106. Accordingly, when one of the nut 103 and the spacer 104 is attached to the mounting member 106, the mounting member 106 is deformed, thereby resulting in a reduced attachment accuracy when attaching the other of the nut 103 and the spacer 104. Also, foreign matter, such as dust (for example, sputter during welding), which is generated during attachment of one of the nut 103 and the spacer 104 may be entrapped in the other of the nut 103 and the spacer 104, thereby leading to a deterioration in quality.